XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Hangar 6 - R&D During the days leading up to the invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading a team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for the entire situation to become even worse as the agents find that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Episode Two : Invasion Assigned to deliver an important package to Groom Range for the secret government organization known as The Bureau, William Carter soon finds himself with an even greater mission when a surprising Alien presence endangers the whole of mankind but first he must escape from Groom Range as it finds itself as the target of a brunt invasion force which can only have bad results when the initial force quickly leaves them all scattered. Episode Three : XCOM Declassified Having narrowly escaped the attack on Groom Range, the survivors find themselves arriving to the top secret headquarters of XCOM where William quickly finds himself taking an important role as well as investigating a strange signal through the radio and it doesn't take long for the situation to get worse when a disappearance of a scientist and explosives lead to the dangerous revelation that a Alien has infiltrated XCOM headquarters. Episode Four : The Doctor With XCOM left as the only known defense of the entire world, Alan Weir, one important doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network, is needed to be recovered from Rosemont that has been recently hit by the Aliens which caused contact to be lost and leaves William to lead a team on a mission to Rosemont's university that only gets more complicated as more unknowns exist. Episode Five : Guardian While the situation outside of XCOM only continues to get worse, the personnel work to understand anything that they can about the Aliens and find some answers as William must head to Great Falls in order to prevent a missile launch after the Aliens have taken control of a hidden military missile facility in a big plan to use the nation's own weapons against it but with the situation at their site unknown, William is needed to determine it. Episode Six : Codebreakers As XCOM starts to properly work to have a way of winning their war, William finds himself having to find a few escaped Silacoid samples before they cause trouble for the personnel before William is left to led a mission to Bend where XCOM has lost contact with their key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions while a dispatch heads to Fairfax to try and rescue former president Truman. Episode Seven : Grifter After a train, that was carrying a highly classified Alien artifact, was derailed by, what is assumed by XCOM to be, Alien involvement, William is sent to Indianapolis in order to recover the artifact before they do while their dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich reveals his plan to use dormant Nano-fluid to their advatage with great effect but is in need of help from nanotechnology pioneer Anna Ganjaldo whom in turn needs to be extracted. Episode Eight : Signal From Beyond Having gained valuable intel from interrogating the Alien infiltrator, William must lead a team to Pima with two goals to complete, to steal a guidance system that will help XCOM navigate through the interdimensional gate and to find DaSilva's missing team while a dispatch team heads to Fernley where radio transmissions indicate that engineering students have been studying discovered Alien technology in order to recruit them to XCOM. Episode Nine : Longsword Returning to XCOM, William's team is put through a quarantine test which has unexpected results for William while the situation only gets worse for XCOM as William must track down infected Agents that in turn leads to an infestation outbreak in Des Moines and for a dispatch to be sent in order to isolate the source by retracing the steps of a recon mission as William is sent to destroy an Alien manufacturing factory uncovered in Dudley. Episode Ten : Not Of This Earth As he helps Weaver track down Axis, William also ends up having to deal with a Russian spy within the ranks of XCOM but before an official mission can be made to capture Axis, Angela goes rogue which leaves William to head to Medford in order to intercept her and make sure that Axis is taken from their remote facility while a dispatch takes the Russian to Pima in order to prove that the Alien menace is real and threatens entire Earth. Episode Eleven : Hawkeye As preparations to launch an assault are underway, William works to help prepare the Avenger by fixing some fuel problems before William and a team are sent to Middle Valley where XCOM has lost contact with a allied military convoy that was transporting a high-ranking Alien prisoner who needs to be recovered, dead or alive, while a dispatch is sent to Pendleton in order to investigate a old case related to the original Alien abductions. Episode Twelve : Firestorm As preparations continue, William finds himself asked to assist in an possible breakthrough related to possibly developing a cure for the Sleepwalker infestation before William and a team head to Santa Cruz where it has been discovered a large Alien tower is beginning construction, leaving them with an opportunity to poison the network while security is low while a dispatch goes to Fort Bragg to develop a improved Avenger fuel system. Episode Thirteen : Crack In The World With the time to take the fight to the Alien world having come, William boards the Avenger with the rest of the crew in order to lead a team to infiltrate a heavily guarded dimensional gate facility, built in Rio Verde, so that the Avenger can successfully travel to the Alien homeworld and destroy Mosaic while a dispatch heads to an isolated community inside St. Albans in order to further test a very potential cure of the Sleepwalker infection. Episode Fourteen : Angel With the Aliens severely crippled and cut off from their homeworld, the war is now looking up for XCOM while they work to continue fighting and study the new "Ascidian" Alien that has been captured. Meanwhile, a team, led by William, are sent to Fargo, where the Aliens have been rounding up Sleepwalkers into a hidden facility, in hopes of rescuing the Sleepwalkers, while a dispatch goes to Shreveport to rescue a stuck military convoy. Episode Fifteen : The Last War As the feeling of victory spreads through XCOM personnel and they begin to plan for their futures, a dispatch heads to Upland, where a laboratory had been working on space-faring satellites before the Alien attacks, in hopes of bringing whatever equipment and prototypes survived back to base while the Ascidian awakens and causes a revelation about William just as XCOM comes under a direct and devastating attack from the Aliens. Episode Sixteen : The Day The Sky Fell After having barely escaped from the destruction of XCOM's base, the Avenger's surviving crew remain a last hope of stopping Mosaic, which has been revealed to be a biocomputer Alien, that is located in a mothership above Earth if they are to save Earth from being bombarded. Meanwhile, a small group of XCOM's members have taken refuge in the wild and send dispatch to Seattle to recover experiment lasers to intercept missiles. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon As reports of UFO sightings and abductions become widespread and each of their nations's forces fail to deal with the threat, the Council come together to create XCOM to defend the world with their first mission being to investigate an extraterrestrial impact site in Berlin where the recon team went missing. Later, as XCOM works to use Alien equipment for their advantage, they must neutralize all hostiles at a abduction site in Hong Kong. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council contacts XCOM due to reports of the Aliens releasing an unknown substance in to the local environment, XCOM is sent to Los Angeles to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample if possible. Later, their studies into xeno-biology leave XCOM with a dangerous proposition while they manage to shoot down a UFO over United States that gives them the first opportunity to sweep the area and recover the UFO components. Episode Three : Cold Engine As XCOM starts to expand their base and preparations to capture an Alien are completed, XCOM are sent to Lyons in order to deal with the latest abductions that gives them their chance to capture their first Alien. Later, while research is done into the recovered weapon fragments, XCOM is sent to deal with a Alien abduction in progress at Johannesburg where they face two new Aliens, one that they are able to capture and bring back. Episode Four : Cursed Hero After the Council receive unusual reports of a hijack on an unauthorized French military convoy that suggests Aliens are in the area, XCOM is sent to Paris in order to investigate which also has them meeting a new Alien for capture. Later, just as XCOM expands their base further and orders more interceptors, a UFO is shot over Canada which gives them their chance to attempt to capture one of the Outsiders that has interesting results. Episode Five : Blinding Future While XCOM continue to expand the base and research in to MELD recombination provides some interesting concepts, XCOM is left to respond to abductions in Port Said to secure the area as quickly as they can. Later, a member of the Triad criminal organization, with a piece of unique technology in his possession, reaches out to the Council that leaves XCOM to be sent to extract him from Chongqing while they face another new Alien. Episode Six : Fallen Rain When a UFO is detected to having landed in United States, XCOM are given the opportunity to scavenge one intact if they secure the site while a request for arc throwers to help in riots from Argentina is fulfilled and their base is further expanded. Later, the Aliens suddenly change their tactics and launch a attack against Mumbai that leaves XCOM to evacuate as many civilians as possible or suffer severe political consequences for them. Episode Seven : Lost Night Just as XCOM researches into experimental warfare and manages to get their interceptors equipped with the phoenix cannons, a UFO is shot down over Canada which leaves them to secure the crash site. Later, as the development of carapace armor is finished and research is done into their Alien navigation computers, XCOM is left to deal with abductions in Buenos Aires before the city panic situation becomes to much to be handled. Episode Eight : Defiant Knife When Shen reports that the device provided by Zhang is tied to an Alien battleship that is arriving Guangzhou which leaves XCOM to deploy modified transponders in order to divert the battleship before it reaches the city that also puts them against a new Alien to capture. After, with their hacked signal in place, the Alien battleship is vulnerable above Beijing in a rare but also dangerous chance for them that puts them against a new threat. Episode Nine : Broken Gift XCOM are made aware of the existence of EXALT which leaves them to infiltrate one of their cells in Egypt as the base is expanded and beam weapons are researched before a UFO is shot down over United States and XCOM are sent to secure the crash site. Later, An Zhang is ready for extraction out of Egypt with the vital info she has gathered while research is made into precision lasers and preparation are made for usage of MELD. Episode Ten : Dark Prophet While XCOM researches into heavy lasers and a skeleton suit, XCOM end up needing to secure an abduction site in Cologne and neutralize all hostile targets. Later, An Zhang has finished setting up their XCOM encoder and transmitter but needs assistance in protecting the intel as EXALT forces are inbound which leaves XCOM to send help to United Kingdom as they fulfill Australia's request to send laser pistols for reverse engineering. Episode Eleven : Ashes And Temples Having managed to locate the Alien base in Europe and build the skeleton key, its time for XCOM to launch a assault of their own and penetrate the base's defenses in order to neutralize all hostile forces and capture the base commander that has a rather interesting outcome. Later, the XCOM base is suddenly under assault due to the Aliens managing to infiltrate which leaves soldiers and security personnel to defend the base at all cost. Episode Twelve : Lazy Pyre When the interceptors are equipped with laser cannons, a UFO is shot down over United States which leaves XCOM to move in and neutralize all of the hostiles on site which has tragic results while several autopsies are performed back at the base. Later, as more expansion is put into the base, the Aliens launch a attack in Leon in the attempt to spread panic throughout the region which leaves XCOM to try to minimize civilian casualties. Episode Thirteen : Demon Law After An Zhang manages to discover the intel, XCOM assault the EXALT cell in India in order to help secure it and then extract back to base while more Alien autopsies are done. Later, as XCOM fulfills a request for laser pistols to reverse engineer in South Africa for their own military forces, XCOM are left to respond to the site of abductions in Alexandria to neutralize all of the hostiles and secure the area in order to stop an panic spread. Episode Fourteen : Lost Scepter When the Council reveals that the survivor from the convoy raid has finally provided them with the location of the missing transport vehicle but learned that it has been cornered by the Aliens on a dam in Lyons, XCOM is left to move in to secure the high value contents that turn out to be rather surprising. Later, Kesia and Shaojie volunteer for augmentation and An Zhang requires some aid to get the intel from the EXALT cell in Germany. Episode Fifteen : Cold Pipe As XCOM researches into plasma weaponry, the Council is able to learn that the Aliens are transferring some other abductees through Marseille that leaves XCOM to locate and rescue them all while S.H.I.V. units start to be developed back at base and the squad face a new Alien to capture. Later, as Annette and Matthew decide to go through gene modification, a UFO touches down in Canada that leaves XCOM to move in and secure it. Episode Sixteen : Cold Thorn While their foundry produces XCOM's own Alien grenades as well as a improved medkit, An Zhang is nearing readiness to extract but needs XCOM's help in acquiring the remaining intel before extracting from the EXALT cell in Australia. Later, a UFO lands in the United States that leaves XCOM to move in to neutralize all of their hostiles there while working on developing an improved arc thrower as well as an ammo conservation project. Episode Seventeen : Dying Sword After An Zhang has found some intel in the EXALT cell in France, XCOM are left to move into help her secure it before she extracts and preparations for psionic testings are made while tactical rigging is developed in the foundry. Later, XCOM are forced to deal with a abduction in process in Novgorod before the situation gets out of hand while Annette goes through psionic testings and more autopsies are done back at their headquarters. Episode Eighteen : Defiant Hymn As further plasma development is made and a request for UFO flight computers to use in a jet from an british industrialist is fulfilled, An Zhang locates intel in the EXALT cell in India but needs the help of XCOM to secure it and extract. Later, upgrades are done to the S.H.I.V. units and an foundry project makes XCOM mechanical units more durable as an UFO is shot down over Brazil that causes XCOM to face and capture the new Alien. Episode Nineteen : Driving Stranger While XCOM develops better armor and starts to launch satellites across the nations, the Council learns of an developing incident in Newfoundland where a fishing village has gone dark which leaves XCOM to investigate to find out what happened. Later, as the interceptors are updated to have plasma weaponry and their base is further built, An Zhang acquires help to defend the intel and finally find EXALT's base from one cell in France. Episode Twenty : Blinding Night When the Aliens start to terrorize Perth in order to spread panic throughout the nation which leaves XCOM to attempt to save as many civilians as they can while the firestorm a new S.H.I.V. unit are developed. Later, the intel gathered through covert operations leads to XCOM finding that United Kingdom is harboring the base of EXALT that leaves them to lead a raid on it and eliminate EXALT at the source and better armor is developed. Episode Twenty-One : Blind Moon As another autopsy is done and an request for EXALT rocket launchers from South Africa in order to pinpoint their source is fulfilled, XCOM must respond to the latest Alien abduction report, in Paris in order to neutralize all hostile targets in the area. Later, as an alloy cannon is developed, one UFO is shot down in Argentina that leaves XCOM to move in and secure the crash site as well as neutralize hostiles to recover their components. Episode Twenty-Two : Enduring Fist Once an Alien abduction is detected in Volgograd, XCOM is left to move and deal with it before the Aliens can abduct any civilians while further base expansion is done and stealth satellites are developed. Later, as base expansion is completed and stealth satellites and a fusion lance for the firestorm are developed, XCOM is left to respond to a Alien abduction in Bloemfontein that leads to them facing a new Alien which they can capture. Episode Twenty-Three : Secret Thorn While more satellite coverage is progressed and developments in an EMP cannon as well as advanced repair and flight are made, a UFO lands in China which leaves XCOM with an opportunity to scavenge it intact when they also face the latest new threat. Later, as mec close combat, blaster launcher, ghost armor and advanced servomotors developments are made, XCOM deal with one shot down UFO in Russia as autopsies are done. Episode Twenty-Four : ''' Research into the hyperwave beacon leads to a hyperwave relay being constructed which in turn leads to the encounter with a Overseer UFO that leads to some very interesting outcomes while XCOM fulfills requests for nano-fiber vests from Russia and mechtoid cores from France. Status Examples Characters |-|One= '''Season One The Aliens The Bureau Agents Heinrich Dresner's Team Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Pima Dudley Medford Middle Valley Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Linda View Trail Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel Japan's Kiryu-Kai Force The Council XCOM Soldiers Berlin's German Recon Team EXALT Triad Criminal Organization Rescuable Civilians The Furies Miscellaneous